


Sacred Feels

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Takumi is sulking in a corner while Innes basks in the glory of being the supreme archer prince of the Order of Heroes. A 'Farmers Only' coalition seems to be gaining traction amongst the Heroes. There are 4 Lyn's, 4 Lucina's, and 3 Xander's wandering around the castle. You are asked to clarify what 'sexting' means.Somehow, you're able to withstand through this tempest of oddities, emotions, and desire, even if you find yourself often swept up into the storm. But it was nothing to be feared.It was just another day in the life as the Summoner.Reader/Various3] Bland Conquest - Reader/Alfonse





	1. Forgetting Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse can be quite loud in bed. Perhaps a bit louder than you ever anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! Though a bit spontaneous, I’m eager to unveil this new writing project of mine: a slice of ~~lewd~~ life reader insert series for FEH--with a bit of a little twist to it~! Well, we’ll see if it’s a series, as I intend on updating whenever inspiration truly comes to me ^^; Having finished Echoes just a couple days ago, I’ve been eager to work on FE works beyond simply Awakening, Fates, and my ever relentless love for Alfonse~
> 
> While I haven’t played the other FE games yet (with full intention of doing so, especially Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn and Sacred Stones), I’d still like to include/work with the other characters featured in FEH, or even those that have yet to be added ~~INTSYS GIVE US CONRAD PYTHON AND FORSYTH!~~
> 
> As for where this collection goes, who knows? Maybe it’ll simply end with this little one-shot, or expand into more, perhaps my way of venting any RNG-induced anguish~
> 
> That said (before this note surpasses the length of the actual one-shot), as always, I hope you enjoy!

"Alfonse...!"

Breathlessly, you uttered the Askrian prince's name as you remained pinned to one of the walls in the armory room of the Order of Heroes' castle headquarters. You were trapped, subjected to be barraged from needy kisses, whimpered declarations of love, and hands desperate to touch. He was always like this after returning from a campaign to another world, as the time spent away to fend off evil made it difficult to be intimate in privacy.

But now, with the two of you back at the castle at long last, he couldn't wait to make the trip back up to the bedroom with you. His cape, shirt, and armor--usually returned to their proper places in the armory with painstaking care--were scattered across the floor in his need to be able to feel your naked skin flush against his.

A hero, especially of his princely caliber, was to carry himself as a dignified, upstanding ideal for the masses. Not to mention, for as earnest as he was in his love for you, there was a touching clumsiness to his affection, especially when trying to be less prudish and more at ease in your company.

He seemed to be making progress, especially now while he had the front of your robe practically ripped open, his mouth currently occupied with kissing and sucking on your nipples while he rutted his aching, erect cock up against your body. Compared to the blushing virgin he was when the two of you began your intimate relationship, he was far less ashamed to be open about his lustful desires for you.

Hearing you utter his name caused him to groan, his mouth drawing away from your nipples with a noisy, slick 'pop'. His teal blue eyes, hazy and darkened with loving desire, gazed up at your face. As though he could not be aroused even further, seeing your flustered yet wanton expression only fueled his need to plunge his cock deeply inside you.

Unable to keep his feelings quiet, he proceeded to kiss a trail up to your ear. The heat of his breath was a ticklish sensation, but one that you were happy to lean into rather than draw away.

And then, ever so suddenly, he cried out,

**"Fire Emblem...! Heroes!"**

The sound of an alarm blaring sent you tumbling out of bed. Wincing, you grabbed at your side in slight pain, finding more discomfort in your throbbing head.

Still, with Anna's official 'call to action' alarm going off--as in, a task given to one Hero per week to go around and assemble any and all Heroes for deployment in the wake of an Emblian attack and more (an unfortunate familiarity at this point) via a medieval-esque bullhorn--, you yawned before letting out a sigh as you readied to prepare for battle, all the while you heard Alfonse's voice ring throughout the castle.

If only he could've been the reason why _your_ voice would experience the same thing.

However, as you stepped towards your closet, you froze and jumped back with a yelp as an arrow shot through your window, lodging itself right into your wall. Alarmed, you were immediately on guard, thinking that the Emblian Army was bold enough to make a direct strike on the Order of Heroes' headquarters.

But upon seeing that the arrow's intention was to deliver a letter to you--one with a heart-shaped stamp and messily drawn eyepatch atop it--you allowed your shoulders to be at ease.

Slightly.

The eyepatch made you wary.

Though you had to get ready, you thought that a quick look through the letter wouldn't hurt--not to mention, Niles wouldn't stop bugging you if you ran into him without looking through his message's contents.

You opened the letter.

And read what was written.

Then you proceeded to crumple the letter up, your face tight with exasperated annoyance. Somehow, you could hear Niles cackling from afar, as though he expected you to react in this very way.

And how could you not?

This was the 7th letter that was delivered to you--not only by him, even if he made up the majority--that read: Send Nudes.

There was even a crudely illustrated salivating tongue drawn by the two words.

Your face was immediately in your hands.

Of all the things you were asked to explain and teach about your world, why did you agree to elaborate on sexting?


	2. Seeing RNGreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Performing Arts Outrealm makes you want to see double the Laslow. As for him and Inigo, however, all they can see is green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) Oh don’t mind me! Just feeling a pinch of sodium over not getting Performing Arts!Inigo
> 
> Anyway, looks like this particular series shall continue on~ I hope you’re enjoying all the silliness so far!
> 
> And while I’m not accepting requests at this time--generally speaking--you’re welcome to leave some suggestions for what you’d like to see in future chapters to this series!
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!
> 
> *Btw for those looking for it, this chapter doesn't feature much lewds ^^;

"Everyone already has Reposition, Barst! Get out of here!"

Exasperated, you mustered up all your strength as you pushed an astonished Barst through the glowing portal that you conjured up, ignoring his demand for answers as you sent him back to whichever Outrealm he failed from.

Once he was gone, your legs wobbled back upon the ornate stone flooring of the Summoning Circle, whereupon Heroes would come forth once you utilized Breidablik's power. Breathing out heavily, you checked the time on your phone and quickly grimaced.

Just 5 minutes until midnight.

Your chest and shoulders becoming tight once again, you reached for your robe and quickly tossed it aside, the feeling of the cool night air refreshing to your flushed skin. Knowing you didn't have time to dawdle, you reached into the velvet pouch you kept at your side, digging around for 5 orbs. Once you had the shiny jewels in hand, you stepped towards the large rock tablet that stood at the center of the Summoning Circle, the empty notch upon the tree that was carved onto the hard yet smooth surface taunting you.

You held the 5 orbs before the notch, your breath halting as you awaited for what stone would be presented to you.

The tree upon mystical stone--the Summoning Tablet--emanated a blue glow as the empty gap within its center was filled.

_Green._

You let out a small sigh of relief, even as the wary look on your eyes remained tense. Taking a step back, you prepared to load the 5 orbs into Breidablik.

"Oh darling, you look so wound up and  _tight_ ~ Let your eyes relax by focusing them on me!"

As it was almost midnight and you tended to visit the Summoning Circle alone, you practically soared to the sky upon the teasing tone of someone's voice.

Your concentration breaking, you whipped around to see none other than Laslow, sporting that flirtatious grin that seemed forever fixated on his lips, one that grew as he saw the looser attire often kept hidden by your robe.

"Gods Laslow, you scared me!" You snapped heatedly, only to follow that up with a sigh as you ran a hand through your ear as a means to calm yourself. "Just--What do you want?"

"Ahh, only my usual, dearest," he hummed with a wink before he hurried towards you, flourishing with each bouncy step as he approached your backside. His hands rested on your waist before slowly trailing up to cup your chest while his face proceeded to nuzzle against your neck with utmost affection. "I just want you, 'tis all~ You've been so tense these past few weeks. Why don't you allow me to help you take your mind off things?"

Considering who you were trying to summon, the purred tone of Laslow's voice made you realize that you were nearing the deadline for when access to this particular Outrealm would remain open to you. Brushing him aside, you squeaked out, "In a bit, Laslow...! If I get  _him_ , I'll be all yours!"

"'Him?'" Laslow repeated, his expression aghast. "Another man? Oh dearest, say it isn't so!" He took a step back, quickly reaching through his pockets and belt pouch to see if he brought his dancer's scarf. Whoever this fellow may be, there was no way he could lose out on keeping your attention than with his mesmerizing body roll and gyrating hips.

Meanwhile, you seemed to have been transported to your own little Outrealm--one which reeked and was full of fire, brimmstone, and salt--as you filled Bredablik with your 5 orbs before readying your aim.

A mantra that you seemed to have been clinging to whenever special green stones were at stake was muttered under your breath, "Fae, Fae, go away...! Gunter, Gunter, don't come closer...! Cecilia, Cecilia, stay back, will ya...! Arthur, Arthur, just don't...!"

On your last word, you set off Bredablik, white light bursting forth before zooming right through the green stone that gleamed tauntingly from its place within the Summoning Tablet. A surge of power was emitted from the rock, causing the platform beneath you to shake and Laslow to tumble to the ground with a yelp.

Your heart was racing.

This was a good sign.

A blue shine emanated from the Tablet's decorative tree briefly, just before a near blinding grand light of white and hues of blue flashed before your eyes. As the spectacular glow disappeared, a brief cloud of mist was left in its wake, an unfamiliar silhouette trailing right after.

You swore your heart stopped.

The scent of cinnamon and jasmine was the first thing that caught your attention, an intoxicating mix that left you feeling enamored and captivated, so much that as the mist cleared, you did not hear Laslow's garbled cry of dismay.

However, your heart was soon set aflutter as you felt smooth cloth gently run around the back of your neck, the ends of it brushing over your cheeks. And then, at last, you were able to relax as you heard the same teasing yet flirtatious tone that frightened you earlier.

"My, my, what a gorgeous spectator for me to captivate~!"

Drawing the strip of cloth away from your face, Inigo--dressed in his full dancing attire--was grinning broadly as his eyes trailed up and down your body. Seeing your flustered but overjoyed expression, he was filled with the desire to caress and kiss your face.

However, before Inigo could step closer to you, arms hugged around your waist and pulled you right back.

With a childish huff, Laslow held you protectively against him, his chin resting on your shoulder as he glared at Inigo. "Perhaps another time,  _amateur_. The Summoner prefers dancers that are rich in experience and knowledge of the stage."

Realizing that he was staring at his double, Inigo was aghast at first. However, picking up on the defensive, near antagonistic tone of his twin's words while being blatantly denied access to get to know you better, he pouted in response while his eyes narrowed at Laslow. "Is that so? Then I'm sure this beautiful Summoner must be tired of seeing the same old routine--probably looking for something new, fresh, and exciting to watch, of which I can certainly provide."

The tension between the both of them seemed tighter than the one that was initially in your shoulders. Though you knew this was probably going to bring more headaches for you in the long run, you relaxed in Laslow's arms while the two bickered over who gets to have your attention.

At least it wasn't another Arthur.


	3. Bland Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no ‘I’ in team, but you sure as hell won’t be on anyone else’s team besides Alfonse’s.
> 
> He’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting unwittingly pulled into Anna’s army for Grand Conquest put me in such a C R O S S M O O D that I was compelled to write this and bring back this silly series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> EITHER WAY HOWEVER I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

All war and no play would surely break down and tear apart even the mightiest and most loyal of armies.

As Commander of the Order of Heroes, Anna thought to implement a ~~fantastic candid photo opportunity to rake in gold~~ friendly week-long tournament that would involve the entire barrack and all of Askr, deemed as the Grand Conquest Split. between her, Alfonse, and Sharena, it would be a fun yet competitve turf war to see who would was the best leader of the three.

To make things fair, all the Heroes were randomly assigned to and split amongst the trio, which didn't earn much complaint from any of the units.

However, there was one person who was appalled by the arrangement and decided to take matters into his own hands just before the .

Beyond mere figurative speech.

"Alfonse! You cheating meanie!"

While it was common to hear Sharena's voice at a loud but cheerful timbre, for once it was at a huffy whine, her breath labored as she chased after her eldest brother, leaving behind her partially confused, partially amused team.

Nearing the approaching thickett, Alfonse turned back, the side of him that was the loving elder sibling causing him to wince, while the determined and reliable future leader of Askr continued to keep the fiery intensity in his eyes all the more enflamed. As he would see to it that he would be successful in his getaway, he was so assure of himself that he even slowed his pace slightly.

"Cheating? Isn't this just playing by the rules of the Grand Conquest?"

The feigned annoyance caused Sharena to send him a glare that could rival that of Hector at the mere thought of Lilina dating. With an impassioned cry, she waved her lance around childishly. "That's _my_ tactician that you're running away with! The Summoner's supposed to be on my team!, you jerk!"

Alfonse blinked with astonishment.

"Oh..."

His hold around you tightened while he kept you hoisted over his shoulder, the hand he kept at your bottom giving it a squeeze.

With his expression becoming rather sheepish, with even a light blush dusting over his cheeks, he remarked,

"...but the Summoner is _mine_ though, Sharena."

He smiled gently.

And then he faced forward, continuing to run, all while you flailed over your lover's shoulder, wishing to not be in the center of a sibling rivalry.

"Alfonse, it's not that serious! Really--! I'm still yours no matter which team I'm on!"

He let out a thoughtful hum, even if the hurried pace of his running did not falter at the slightest. "True. But you know I'd rather die than have to be separated from you in any way."

You groaned, your hands pressing over your face, "Looks like you're still influenced from the elixirs we got from the Otome Outrealm."

Meanwhile, hot on your trail was Sharena, whose insistence on besting her brother--especially when cheating was at hand--gave her the adrenaline induced by 20 stamina potions and the malicious intent that was induced when you were trying to call forth the power of Legendary Lord Ephraim but ended up with 57 Jagens.

"When I'm done with you brother, the only version of you left will be the one with the bunny ears and the footsie pajamas!"

Perhaps "friendly" was too inaccurate to describe this competition.


End file.
